halfbreedbattlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Seven Deadly Sins
"Among all the Princes of Hell, these are the most dangerous of them and trust me, it is better not to meet them. They can convince anyone to commit evil acts and bring him into sin and damnation" -Description of the Seven Deadly Sins. The Seven Deadly Sins are seven Princes of Hell and each one of them embodies one of the Sins: they are the generals of Azmodan's armies and they serve him as his advisers since they became Demons. History Origins The Seven Deadly Sins were once Seraphim and they were famous for beings extremely loyal to God, however they were more loyal to Lucifer, since they saw how much their oldest brother was put through. Fall When God and Goddess created Humanity, these Seraphim helped Lucifer during his rebellion and they were cast out for their pride, along with other 13 Seraphims. When they fell, they were consumed by negative feeling and they became as twisted as once they were pure and they changed into horrific demonic beings, losing their wings and grace and replacing it with Demonic Essence. Azmodan's Generals They were noticed by Azmodan, who was intrigued by them and so he decided to make them his generals, offering them great power in exchange for service. These Demons, consumed by negative feelings, accepted his offer and so they became the famous Seven Deadly Sins. Apocalypse Final Rise of the Chosen Ones Characteristics Powers and abilities The Deven Deadly Sins are famous among the Princes of Hell for being the eembodiment of the Seven Deadly Sins and as such they are feared all over Hell fo their powers. They are among the strongest demons, surpassed only by Azazel and Prime Demons and matched only by their fellows Prime Demons siblings. * High Tier Demonic Powers: '''the Seven Deadly Sins have extremely advanced powers that make them very powerful, allowing them to easily best any Half Breed, except those that are sired by Higher Beings. These Princes of Hell are described as being lethal and no one should understimate them. ** '''Demonic Smite: '''as Greater Demons, the Seven Deadly Sins are capable to smite weaker beings like an Angel, however when they do so their victims eyes and mouth will generate a reddish light. These Demons are capable to smite many foes by just waving their hands, showing an extent level of power. ** '''Sin Empowerment: the Seven Sins can drain energy from the sins that others commited, allowing them to reach a level of power that can be very dangerous. If they consume enough power, these Princes of Hell can almost reach a level of Low Tier Omnipotence, becoming almost as powerful as an Archangel, showing their great powers. However each one of them can only drain power from a single Sin *** Pride: Lucifurge *** Greed: Mammom *** Sloth: Belphgore *** Lust: '''Amodeus *** '''Envy: Laviatan *** Gluttony: '''Beelzebub *** '''Wrath: '''Astaroth * '''Evil Induciment: the Deadly Sins can induce others into commeting evil acts and by doing so they can trick them into sin and damnation, allowing them to reach a greater level of power and becoming more dangerous than before. ** Contract Bestowal: '''like any Demon, a Sin can convince someone to accept a contract with him, claming his soul upon death, in exchange for powers. However, as Greater Demons, the Seven Deadly Sins can grant more power than most demons. * '''Shapeshifting: '''after becoming Demons, the Seven Deadly Sins gained the ability to shapeshift into demonic beings and when they do so, they reach a higher level of power that allows them to fight many foes on their own, especially if they are also empoered by their sin. * '''Mental Manipulation: '''like all Demons, the Seven Deadly Sins can control the brain function of weaker beings, tempting them into evil and being able to force them to do whatever they want. They are also very skilled into making people forget what they saw and how to erase their memories. ** '''Nightmare Manipulation: '''the Seven Sins has an advanced control over nightmares and they showed more than once that they are also able to influence the mind of stronger beings, but they rarely do so, since they can easily resist their powers. * '''Pyrokinesis (Hellfire): '''Princes of Hell can easily manipulate the hellfire and use it to kill many weaker beings. They can also use hellfire inside their weapons and use it to enchant them and make them more deadly. The Seven Deadly Sins can also use hellfire to kill weaker half breeds or at least hurt them. * '''Immortality: '''even after becoming Demons, the Seven Sins are still immortal and they will live forever. ** '''Nigh Invulnerability: '''the Seven Sins can resist many weapons and powers with little effort and they are immune to most demonic weaknesses and tey can also resist the attacks of most angels and demons. They are also immune to any Earth weapon and they can resist many attacks of Angels and common Half Breeds with little effort. *** '''Advanced Immunity: '''the Seven Sins posses an advanced immunity to demonic weaknesses, since they can resist salt, iron and holy water and they can also walk on holy ground, although it may cause some form of mental disorder toward them. Since they became Demons, they are now immune to any angelic weakness. ** '''Superhuman Healing Factor: '''the Seven Sins posses an advanced healing factor that allows them to face to survive many injuries that would kill most beings in just a second. This allows the Seven Sins to survive many injuries at the same time without too nuch trouble, however they can only partially heal the wounds inflicted by those that reach their powers and they cannot survive injuries inflicted by beings that reach the power of a Primordial Species. * '''Superhuman Conditions: '''the Seven Sins posses supernatural physical conditions, that allows them to be much faster, stronger, more agile and durable than most of the Demons and Angels, allowing them to easily overpower and defeat them. * '''Weather Manipulation: '''the Seven Sins can manipulate the weather around them, changing a peacefull day into a terrible strom, killing anyone that they meet in the process. Weaknesses Harming Beings * '''Weaker Angels/ Demons: '''weaker Angels and Demons can only harm the Seven Sins before being defeated by them. * '''Alpha Monsters: '''monsters as powerful as Alphas can only harm these Princes of Hell, before being defeated by them. Items * '''Magic: magic cannot kill the Seven Deadly Sins, but it can still hurt them. * Magical Weaponary: magical weapons can only harm the Seven Sins and they can resist their effects very well, allowing them to face many threats at the same time, since there are few weapons that can truly harm them. Destroy Beings * '''High Tier Half Breeds: '''any Half Breed sired by a being that reach a High Tier level of power can easily kill a Deadly Sin, but he can hold his own for a while. * '''Higher Beings: '''higher beings can face the Seven Deadly Sins on equal ground and they can defeat them, but it can also happen the opposite. * '''Primordial Beings: '''the Seven Sins' parents and uncles can easily destroy anyone of them. * '''Primordial Species: '''Primordial Species are more powerful than any Prince of Hell and the Seven Sins can only harm them when they are empowered by their Sin and they are using their true form Items * '''Primordial Species Weapons: '''any weapon that is of the level of a Primordial Species Weapon can easily kill anyone of the Seven Sins with little effort. * '''Higher Magical Weapons: '''magical weapons that are more powerful than normal can easily kill any Sin. * '''Mark of the Destroyer: '''the blast generated from this mark can easily kill anyone of the Sins. Category:Half Breed Battles Category:Greater Demons Category:Princes of Hell Category:Demons